Proving Innocence
by Chocol8Chip
Summary: After moving in with Max's mom,things seem to start getting better for Max, Gazzy and Angel until Ari was killed and Max is the main suspect.With her best bud Iggy, can she avoid getting caught by the police long enough to prove her innocence?FAX!no wings
1. Chapter 1 The Becoming of a Fugitive

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks. I am a writer and write books (never tried to get them published though) but am starting this Fanfic. It will probably be very different since I am not used to writing in through the eyes of Maximum Ride. I usually read MR fanfiction not write it so I hope I'll do okay on this. **

**A few things on this story**

**- nobody has wings (at least, I don't think they will...eh, maybe), Itex & the School might appear later **

**- Max's parents are Jeb and Dr. Martinez (who are divorced), Angel and Gazzy's parents are Jeb and Melina (who is dead), Ari and Ella's parents are Dr. Martinez and Tom. The kids now live with Dr. M and Tom but it will say that in the book.**

**- Yes, the whole flock is in it. Iggy, Angel and Gazzy are in the first chapter (Nudge was mentioned) and Fang will come very VERY soon (this is a Fax story)**

**- I know their appearances are different then they are in the book but that's because they will be changed to their real ones in the book**

**Try not to judge to harshly, the other chapters will be WAY better and more Max-like. This is like a prologue**

**but not...**

**I couldn't find a way to tell you bout their life and stuff **

**so yeah...**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, the characters, yadda yadda yadda**

**I however do own the characters I randomly made and the plot **

"Drive faster!" I yelled whipping my head around for the millionth time to see if they were gaining. I smirked at the sight I saw.

Dozens of police cars -sirens blaring- trying to navigate through the trees. They obviously didn't know the forest as well as Iggy and I but I was still hoping they didn't have the back road blocked off. Well, more like dirt path that was a gift from nature but hey- I'm not complaining. Whatever will get me away from the cops is fine by me.

I guess I should explain myself a bit more. Hi, my name is Maxine Batchelder or Maxine Martinez. I'm 17 and have 2 half siblings, Angela (nickname is Angel, since she is oddly similar to one) and the Gasman (or Gazzy. Named for his farting/gas problems), from my dad's side. I also have 2 half siblings from my mom's side, Ella and Ari. Well, I _had _a half brother from my mom's side. Which is the reason I'm being chased right now.

You see Angel and Gazzy and I lived with our dad Jeb and their mom Melina. That is until Melina died 6 years ago when Angel was 2 and Gazzy was 4. Jeb didn't want us anymore and just...left. Without a note, phone call, anything...

We went to live with my mom and step dad. I liked Ella but Ari was annoying and followed me around. He was also really mean and aggressive to Angel and Gazzy.

But let's get one thing straight shall we?

I did NOT kill him. Period, dot.

_I punched Ari square in the face which left in clutching his nose to stop the bleeding. I was really strong despite my skinny appearance. _

"_If you ever-EVER lay a finger on Angel again, I will kick your butt from here to next Tuesday," I threatened in a deadly tone. Ari flinched as his chocolate brown eyes widened; my face softened the tiniest bit until I remembered what he'd try to do to my Angel. _

_My face hardened again showing all the anger as I stared into his eyes. He may be my half brother; only 16 years old with brown hair and brown eyes much like my own but if he ever tried to punch or rape Angel again, I WILL hurt him._

_I picked up Angel and carried her to her room. She was shivering slightly so I wrapped her blanket around her and laid her in her bed. _

"_Max?" her angelic voice rang like bells to my ears. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_May I have Celeste?" I picked up her bear and gave it to her. She smoothed the bear's tiny wings while I patted her long wavy brown hair. She looked at me with her baby blue eyes and I smiled. She looked almost exactly like her older brother except girl version. _**(AN: she will be our curly blonde Angel in a different chapter, so don't sweat it) **_She didn't really look like me at all –she was lucky and got Melina's looks- while I got Valencia's dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes but at least I don't look like Jeb. _

_I looked at her cheek which was bright red but it seemed to be fading. Stupid Ari._

"'_Night sweetie," I kissed her forehead and went to my own room not knowing that when I woke up, I was in for a huge surprise. _

"We're home free, Max!" Iggy whooped enjoying the fact that we couldn't hear the sirens anymore.

"That's great Ig," I was trying to sound happy but the fact is that I wasn't. I had just run away from the law, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, my mom and my best friend (Iggy's adoptive sister) Nudge.

I just know I was going to miss Angel's angelic smiles and Bambi eyes, Gazzy toxic farts, looking at Ella (which is like looking at me when I was 13), my mom's chocolate chip cookies and Nudge's non-stop talking.

Ari was a different story. He was stabbed to death with one of our kitchen knives. I couldn't help but feeling a little sad from his death. He died the night that I told him I was basically gonna kill him.

A little voice inside me told me that I was better off with him dead and to just be focused on the future.

What I said to the little voice was to screw off and go find another fugitive to talk to.

At least I still had Iggy...

"_Max!"Angel cried nudging me awake._

_I was instantly awake and in attack mode thinking there was a robber or something. My eyes landed on Angel and it took me a total of 2.5 seconds to have her in my arms._

"_What is it sweetie?" _

"_Ar-Ari," I ran to his room. Blood pooled around my feet. Ari was on the ground, laying face up with major stab wounds on his chest. The big kitchen knife lying amidst the blood. _

_It was the one I had used to cut the ham the night before. I noted in my mind. _

I remember rushing to get Mom and Tom (my step-dad). We called 911 quickly and they came 10 minutes later but Ari was already stone cold.

Ella and Mom cried a lot that morning, Tom was an emotionless rock, and Gazzy was being my little trooper and helping his little sister. And there I was- trying to comfort everyone.

You think an eight year old be traumatized by the sight of her adoptive brother (or half sister's half brother) on the ground in his own blood? But nope. Not us.

Jeb took amazing care of us when Melina got sick when Angel was 1. I helped him out a lot like changing Angel's diaper, tucking Gazzy in at night, and feeding them (mostly cereal since I can't cook.) Dad quit his job to take care of his wife since I couldn't do it all alone. So we were poor and lived in the smallest apartment in the crappiest city we could afford. I dropped out of 6th grade to take care of my brother and sister and step-mom. Dad tried to find some way to get money and he found one.

This was how I became an amazing street fighter.

The run-down city had a secret building where every Saturday night fighters went to...well fight. Winners get 100 bucks. He entered me every time –which I was fine with since I was getting money for my family- and every time I won. Even though I was the youngest by 4 years (I am pretty tall, fast and strong for my age though).

With my attitude and kick-butt style naturally I got enemies right? Fights broke out when Gazzy and I were just simply going to get milk from the gas station. Fun.

"Yo Igs, thanks for everything," I grumbled, I wasn't good at these heart filled momments. Even a simple 'thank you' makes me feel all mushy on the inside.

"Anytime," he replied. I was so lucky he's my best friend other than Nudge (who was in Paris for summer vacation with her real aunt.)

You see after I calmed my family down, I went over to Iggy's. I was so used to avoiding the police and paramedics when I was fighting that I can't stand them now. Even when they were attending to Ari's death.

By evening time, the police had Wanted posters up and radio broadcasts saying they were looking for Ari's murderer.

Me.

How they came up with me as the suspect, I don't know. But what I did know was that my family didn't give away that I was at Iggy's house.

Iggy instantly made me feel better; just seeing his spiked pale blonde hair and light blue eyes made me feel safer. I missed Nudge though, even though everytime I came over she tried to dress me up like a barbie or talked my ears off. But that's those are the things I loved about her; her mocha coloured skin and caramel eyes.

The only sucky part was that Lissa –Iggy's other adoptive sister- hates me. She was a year older with red hair and cold green eyes that remind me of dead moss.

But this time she showed her that she actually really hated me; she ratted me out and called the police. Dumb Redhead. And this is how I am in my old pickup truck wearing giant sunglasses and a hat.

"We are going to have to ditch the truck," I said looking out the window as trees past by.

Iggy sighed and nodded at me, and thus- our journey began with a 2 hour drive by 2 cities until finally coming to a stop at the gas station 3 cities away from home. **(AN: Couldn't word that)** I sniffed the air and I swear my nose cringed.

"Do you smell that?" Iggy asked me.

"Gazzy, did you really have to?" a familiar voice whispered behind me.

"I couldn't hold it in."

**Ta-da!**

**There is the first chapter!**

**As I said, it probaly sucked but that's because I had to put in all the info since I made the characters have such a long freakin' past **

**Since I go on FF almost everyday, I will try to update almost every 2 days or something.**

**Read and Review; it will make me happy to know you care **


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**Thanks ****spoonsaredangerous for the review! I honestly didn't think I'd get any...**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness, that will change in this chapter. Oh and Forgot to say that Iggy is NOT blind. **

"Angel? Gazzy?" I undid my seatbelt and looked behind me. 2 small heads popped up.

"Hiya Max," Gazzy said sheepishly, as If I was going to yell at him.

Well I am.

"You guys aren't suppose to be here!" I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It's not that I have anger problems- I am just hot headed.

Okay yeah, I have anger problems.

How was I suppose to take care of them when I'm running for my freedom? Iggy was already like a child. Sure, he can drive but he has the mind of a 9 year old. Gazzy's perfect friend.

"We climbed in the truck when you were going to Iggy's. We're sorry, we just wanted to come," Angel had fake tears in her eyes. I felt bad for yelling until my brain actually started to work again.

"Don't pull that act with me," I said grabbing her hand. "But now how am I suppose to bring you home? I doubt sending you in a bottle would work."

"Can't we come with you? We have helped you out before," Gazzy said hopefully. I sighed heavily.

"Fine, but what did you say to Mom?"

"We told Dr. M we were with you and she said she was going to tell the cops that we were at a friend's house to get away from the crime scene." I have a smart mom.

"Sounds good to me," Iggy shrugged and shoved a hand in his coat pocket. His eyes widened as he looked with his eyes.

"No money?" I said through clenched teeth. I was _starving_.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

"We are going to have to steal then," Iggy's face went hard while Angel and Gazzy smiled. They were used to it unlike Iggy.

Angel and Gazzy climbed out of the truck, their long brown hair whooshing behind them. We agreed they would get the stuff since they aren't the fugitives.

We waited for about 15 minutes until finally another car pulled into the station. I held a finger to my lips and slowly climbed out of the truck. I made my way over to the other car hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

_Easy breaths Max, act normal_

"Excuse me?" I knocked on the window and the lady rolled it down. "How many litres of gas do you- Nudge?" Well, there goes my cover.

"Max!" Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground by a brown blob with black hair. "Everyone's looking for you back home! And Iggy! Where is he? Oh god, mom called us and she was scared that Iggy was with you. Did you really kill him Max? I doubt you did but everyone except your family and mine thinks you did! Well, maybe except Lissa. God I hate her, her and her annoying talking. She even tries to flirt with Iggy! Her adoptive brother! I mean EW much? You're probably wondering what why we are here, it's because we heard what happened when we were halfway to the airport so we came rushing home-"a pale hand silenced her. I wished Iggy did that after her first sentence.

"Umm Max?"

"I can't breathe!" I rolled her off me and took a gulp of air. Nudge was really light but was strong and knows how to pin a girl down. "No more 'hugs' from you." I turned to her aunt.

She was a nice person and looked a lot like Nudge. Why she didn't take Nudge in when her parents died was a mystery to me.

"I'm guessing you need a new ride?" Nudge pointed out. She knew me so much.

There goes my cover _again_.

"Yeah I was planning on stealing your car." The keys were tossed to me and I caught them with my fast reflexes.

"Take it, I'll take your car home," her aunt smiled at me and took the keys from Iggy.

"Thanks Aunty!" Nudge hugged her and me. Just then Angel and Gazzy came out with a bunch of food. The cashier came out too but he was yelling. Nudge's Aunt ran to my truck and quickly drove away. Without Nudge.

"I guess you're stuck with me!" I yelled to Nudge opening the car's doors. Everyone filed in except me.

The cashier and a security guard came up to me. It looked like they were the only people here.

The security guard was the first to reach me. "Don't move!" He yelled whipping out his gun. How cliché.

"And if I do?"

"I will put a bullet in your leg," he threatened, hazel eyes piercing. By the time he said that sentence I already learned everything I could about him. Around the 26-27 range, he wasn't a security guard- just a mall cop on break (he had a badge that said he worked at some mall near here), he had hazel eyes, dark brown hair, kinda handsome, and muscular. Although he looked pretty clumsy and weak; I could take him.

Lightning fast I grabbed his wrist that held the gun and turned my back facing him. I hand his whole arm under my arm so I took my other arm and jabbed my elbow into his stomach. He wheezed and dropped to the ground and so did the gun. I went to grab it but the cashier was surprisingly fast. He had it aimed at my temple in a matter of seconds.

He, unlike the mall cop, was fast and light on his feet. He looked really strong despite being really skinny. Add his dark appearance –long shaggy black hair and really dark eyes- and what do you get? Truck full of crap for Max. Damn.

"Walk," he ordered me in the direction of the gas station. I told Iggy and the rest to stay put.

The tiny bell rang as I entered the store like the obedient person I am.

Pssh, hell no.

I whirled on him and smacked the gun away from his hands. He countered with a punch to the gut. I gotta say that it hurt but I didn't let in show. I threw a punch at his head but he dodged and found the opportunity to go for a jab to the gut again. I moved body out of the way going for a swipe with my leg. Which he jumped over.

The fight was useless, we knew exactly when to block or dodge. I felt like I was fighting myself. I was really frustrated.

We both knew it was a fight of endurance, who could stand the longest. At the same time we both went into defence mode.

I sized him up again. This time I realized he was pretty hot, skilled and tall. He was at least 6'1 and a year older while I was barely 6 feet. I have always been mad about my height since I went from being an inch taller than Iggy to be 3-4 inches shorter. Life sucks.

"Name?" he asked.

"Noneofyourbusiness, has a nice ring to it don't ya think?" I bit back sarcastically. Behind the boy, Iggy was making hurry up motions with his hands.

The boy found the perfect opportunity to tackle me like Nudge did. He was heavier than her but really light as well.

"I won," he said whipping out his cell phone while I struggled. He had my arms pinned under his knee.

"Wait!" I found the very unlike Max part of me saying. "Please don't!"

"What? So you can kill more people?" he said outraged. I would've have cried if I wasn't so angry.

Remember when I say anger problems? Well they come at the best times.

I flipped us over so I was on top. **(I know that sounds wrong...get your mind out of the gutter)**I grabbed his phone and broke it.

"Ooops," I said chucking the pieces behind me. "So you afraid I'm going to kill you? In cold blood." I spat at him.

He remained calm. Stupid bastard.

"I didn't do it, you have to believe me. The only reason why I had my fingerprints on the knife was because I used it to cut the ham for that night's dinner," me. Max. Was _begging_. I just wanted him to believe me. For some reason, I need him to.

He looked deep in thought. Our gazes met and I got lost in his dark eyes until finally he said something. "I believe you. If you really are a murderer, you wouldn't have 1, 2, 3...5 people protecting you. Or beating up my brother." I got off him and rushed outside.

"Stop!" My voice was powerful and they stopped immediately. "Let him go, his bro doesn't think I'm a murderer."

"You guys look to much like yourselves," the boy said. "If my idiot of an older brother can recognize you –the world can." That must have been the longest sentence he's ever said.

"I have it covered," Angel skipped to the car and grabbed a bag full of stuff. She handed me it and I looked inside.

"They sell hair colouring stuff here."

"Well we _sell_ which usually means the person pays for it with _money_," the cashier grumbled. I whacked him upside the side. Like we were buddies. Long time friends. Not like we had just met each other.

I had already felt like I would jump in front of a train for him. I don't even know his name!

"We need water to rinse our hair," Iggy claimed. We all looked at the boy.

He lifted one of his eyebrows (I wish I could do that...) as if he was asking 'why are you looking at me?'

"You obviously shower. Sleep in a bed. So you must have a house right?" I asked.

"We live in an apartment," the mall cop answered slowly getting up. I could tell his stomach was hurting.

"Lead us to it," I was about to get in the car until the boy shook his head.

"Your car only fits 5," he said, "Sam here will drive your car. You come with me in mine."

Angel and I were lead around back. A sleek black sports car was parked, the sun shone on it making it look brand new.

Nudge would practically be drooling over it. She loves cars.

I sat in the passenger seat while Angel took the back. The ride was silent but a comfortable silence. Half a part in my body was screaming to knock the boy out and still his ride but the other part of me was saying to trust him.

"I never did get your name," I said.

"Fang."

"A tooth?" he growled so I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay Fang it is."

"I'm Max and this is Angel," I introduced myself and Angel. He just nodded. "The others are Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge."

"And you thought my name was weird."

"Well, Angel is short for Angela, Max is sadly short for Maxine although my dad called me Maximum, Gazzy is short for Gasman since he has more gas than your station, and Iggy's real name is James and Nudge's real name is Monique," I said in one breath. How Nudge does it surprises me, I feel like passing out.

We all met up in front on Fang's apartment door. Angel and Gazzy instantly went beside each other, they hate being away from each other. Sam looked funny while he saw Gazzy and Angel grabbed my hands. I smiled down at them and Sam looked even weirder. What's his problem?

Fang opened the door to their apartment. Fang lived with his older brother Sam. I figured that Fang was 18 and Sam was 26. I have amazing guessing skills.

I was amazed at the cleanliness of their apartment. For 2 boys, it was really clean. We all sat in the living room. Iggy, Sam and Nudge on the black leather couch; Angel, Gazzy and I on the loveseat and Fang was leaning against the light greyish blue walls.

"I have to go back to work, see ya later," Sam left in a rush. Well that's great.

Angel cringed at the slam of the door before grabbing all the boxes of hair dye. She threw them to everyone. She knew all about hiding and staying away from the police.

In the end, we decided Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and I are a family even though I'm the odd when out with brown eyes. Nudge is now Fang's adoptive sister. Yes Fang as joined us. Yes I'm stupid enough to trust him. But yes, I'm keeping an eye on him.

"Okay names."

"Wha?" Iggy asked looking up from the TV.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"I'll be Ariel." Angel.

"Jeff," Iggy said just copying the name off the TV show he was watching.

"Can I be Tiffany Krystal?"Why can't she just be Tiffany?

"Captain Terror!"

"Gazzy, we are not naming you that."

"Fine, Zephyrus." Grrr good enough,

"Fang, how about you?" I asked him.

"Fang." He said taking a step out of the shadows.

"Yes, I know that's your name. How about a fake one?"

"Fang," he repeated in a bored tone.

"No sane person would ever take you seriously if we named you that," I told him.

"Maximum Ride?" He mocked.

"Touché." Yes I named myself that. Don't judge my name; if ya do I will kick your butt so hard your grandchildren will feel it.

I couldn't keep my eyes on them. They looked so different. Angel with pale blonde curls down to her shoulders, Gazzy pale blonde hair spiked at the front, Iggy with strawberry blonde hair spiked as well, and Nudge with light brown _frizzy _hair (which I didn't even think was possible, her black hair was just so _straight _and frizz-free). Fang was still the same, but nobody would suspect him. Even me, strawberry blonde hair.

I looked around the apartment; we would have to leave soon. I hate the thought though. They looked so happy- Angel and Nudge curled up on the floor watching some show, Gazzy and Iggy hunched over something- wait!

"Iggy! Gazzy!" They had a knack for making BOMBS. You'd think they would have a normal hobby like collecting rocks or something. I have no clue where they learned how to build one but I do know they can use anything for one.

Like my Mickey Mouse alarm clock for example.

"Guys!" Fang came running from the window. "Cops!"

I was up in a second. I ran to the door and opened it a smidge.

A bunch of them were running down the very long hallway having just come out of the elevator. I closed the door and ran to the balcony. The rest ran after me knowing my plan in a flash. The fire escape was an obvious choice but I wanted to trick them a little more.

I grabbed Angel first and judged the distance. Psssssh easy. I picked her up and threw her to the balcony beside me. She was over easily and flashed thumbs up.

I did the same thing with Gazzy and Fang threw Nudge. I was the last to jump. I readied myself on the railing preparing to jump.

The door to the apartment opened and I could hear yelling.

"Freeze!" I turned around fast, forgetting I was on a railing. I tried to keep my balance but my shoes lost grip and I fell, my arms wailing around and trying to grab something.

The pavement got closer and closer.

**G'Night!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Happy Family or Criminals

**Sorry for the long wait, I am enjoying the summer and am luving and hating the hot weather here!**

I fell fast towards the ground- head first. I closed my eyes since seeing my murderer –the cold cement ground- was actually kinda pathetic.

I felt a hand grip around my ankle then slip. I heard someone drop the F bomb somewhere above me. But I could mostly hear air rushing past my ears.

I shot my hand out above (above my head which was below?) hoping to grab something. My fingers brushed metal. Just missed it. I grabbed the railing with my other hand.

Instantly I stopped then swung into the balcony 3 floors below the one Iggy, Fang and the others were on. OW! My cheek and whole front part of my body hurt like hell. It was like running into a fence at 40 km/hour.

_Pain I just a message_, my inner voice said.

I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up. I wasn't the best at chin ups but I was pretty damn close. And being stronger than most grown men helps too. Jeb told me I was just special and that being stronger and faster than 97% of the world was normal for me. Angel and Gazzy too.

Ah gotta love it when you can.

I lift my leg over the railing and then the other. I signalled to Fang saying it was all clear. He ushered the kids down the fire escape to my balcony.

"Max! Thank god you're alright!" Nudge hugged my waist and buried her forehead into my shoulder. She was a few inches shorter than me but I was really tall for my age. But Iggy and Fang on the other hand...well Fang was inches taller than me and Iggy was freakishly inches taller than him.

I pried Nudge off me. She grinned knowing I was okay and didn't become close friends with the cement. I told everyone to put up their hoods.

"What-who-?" I looked over Nudge's shoulder to see an old lady staring at us.

"What's going on up there Edna?" I heard a voice below us. Iggy looked over the railing and saw a middle aged man standing on his deck, enjoying the cigarette that will probably be the last one he'll have before going into dept.

"I'd love to stay and discuss my story over tea but I'm kinda in a rush," since the fire escape won't go so well, I decided my chances with the old lady 'Edna.'

I pushed my way past her and was followed by the rest of the gang. Mean, I know. But honestly- I never really talked to elderly people before. So I wouldn't know about their warm hugs, wonderful gifts when they come to visit, or their baking.

Fang had locked the sliding door so she couldn't get in. I slowly opened the front door of her apartment. Checking the halls, I turned around to say all clear but my face was met with a cookie.

Fang put it in my mouth while nibbling on his. I. Was. In. Heaven.

A super hot boy was feeding me a cookie! Chocolate chip too!

Yes, I said Fang was hot. I might as well compliment him since he gave me a piece of paradise.

Gazzy went first followed by Angel, Fang, Nudge and Iggy. I would've have gone first but I saw the container of fresh baked cookies sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and lid before running after Iggy.

I sped to the front since I wanted to be first. But mostly since cops have guns and I didn't want them to shoot anybody else.

"Max! Over here!" I saw Sam standing at the end of the hallway. He was motioning into one of the rooms.

I don't know about you but he didn't look to...nice. I shot him the bird then made a quick left down a different hallway. There were emergency stairs , SCORE!

We stopped at the second floor. They would be guarding the lobby and Fang told me that the stairs led to the lobby.

Fang knew this place like the back of his hand. Well, If he stared at the back of his hand all day that is.

He led us to the back of the building. One of the room's door was open. A woman was standing there talking to two cops.

Since they didn't know what our new looks look like, we could have just walked right past them. But they would easily spot us. Six kids all ranging from different ages walking together. Too suspicious.

I would have knocked them out but this idea seems more fun.

I linked arms with Fang and held Angel's hand who held Gazzy's hand.

We walked by. Angel and Gazzy playing their part while Fang just looked...well emotionless. Great acting buddy.

I decided to have even more fun with the red head woman. She was eyeing Fang even though it's obvious that he has a wife and two kids. I mean pretending to have a wife and two kids but still! She doesn't know that part!

"Oh my god! Elena is that you?" I shrieked like my mom . I can't believe I just did that. What I did next sent shivers down my back. I did that air kiss on both her cheeks. I've seen my mom do that a lot when greeting her friends.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked looking awkward. Just like the cops who backed up to give us some room.

"Alex? Alexandra Jacobs? Best friend from gr. 6 to college? You used to call me AJ! I haven't seen you since forever! I baked some cookies, want some over tea? We must catch up!" I said almost losing my breath. Her face was priceless! "You must meet my kids! Travis and Kristina and my husband, Drake!" I patted my 'kids' shoulders. When I said the last part, Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. Well that was awkward but adorable at the same time and when he touched my cheek I had goose bumps. Stupid Fang. "Honey, could you take the kids to our room please?" He nodded and grabbed Angel and Gazzy's hands. He looked a little worried about leaving me with the cops but I smiled at him. He was clueless of my plan but Gazzy was smart and will figure it out.

"Ummmm, I'm sorry. My name is Bridget and I don't know any Alexandra Jacobs or whatever your name is," she said taking a step back. The cops took over now.

" Mrs. Jacobs-"

"oh please, call me Alex. Mrs. Jacobs makes me feel old," I know, I know. You're probably wondering where I got my amazing acting skills. I am used to switching identities, have lived on the streets and when I first came to live with my mom- I didn't leave her side. I wouldn't. So I went to all her friend's gatherings and watched them talk like old people to each other.

"Okay Alex. I was wondering if you or your family have noticed anything unusual around here-" the cop started but I cut him off.

"like what?"

"Well, there have been a murderer on the loose around here and we got a call saying that she and her accomplice was in this building-" the cop said, while I made my face masked with horror.

"Have you caught her? Will my kids be alright?" I started fake hyperventilating. The cop put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about miss, she is on one of the higher floors and she is still there, with cops around every door and wall," he explained.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, I already lost one kid I can't lose another," fake tears coated my eye. "I have to tell my husband, better yet- could you tell him? He is known for overreacting when it comes to our kid's safety." The cop looked like he was contemplating on asking if overreacting meant my husband abused me or something. So I added, "he would probably go up there and catch her himself."

"Lead the way miss," the cop said as I started walking. Bridget went back inside thank god. I tried to look confident but really, I had no clue where I was going. We already at the end of the hall so I turned left so now the doors on my left where the outer rooms, the right were the inner rooms which had no windows or balconies. Sucks for them. They shouldn't have picked such an odd old building.

"Mommy!" Angel came running out of a door on my left. The room's balcony was probably facing out the left side of the building but still near the back of it. "May I have a cookie?"

"Of course Pumpkin," I gave her one before she grabbed my hand and led me into the apartment. I guessed the owners had kids and they went out for awhile. Maybe even on vacation.

Fang was sitting on the couch watching the hockey game while reading the paper. He even had reading glasses on! Very hot on him. He looked way older than he is; his height and strong jaw helped. I wondered if I looked old enough to have kids, all I know is that Nudge put makeup on me while I was dying my hair and that I was taller than one of the cops and an inch shorter than the other.

What I saw made me laugh. Gazzy was playing with some little toy cars making cute engine noises on the floor beside the couch. The funny thing is that Gazzy is very good at mimicking sounds and always wants to be treated like a teenager and yet he was making silly noises in a high pitched voice. He even named the cars. The ten year old looked 7.

Angel nibbled on her cookie then went to sit on the floor by Fang's legs. The coffee table was in front of her with a colouring book and crayons. She flipped to a page that had a girl and boy.

"Daddy, help me colour!" Fang smiled at the dad comment and bent over to grab a brown crayon. He coloured in the girl's skin and hair while Angel coloured the boy.

They really did look like a family; I was the mom in all this. Who would have thought?

In the end, there was an African American girl and a blonde boy with a square around them. Angel then circled the shoes too. I guessed that Angel is telling me Ig and Nudge were in the shoe closet by the door.

I walked over and picked up Angel like she was a toddler.

"I think it's time for bed, Krissy. You guys can stay here while I tuck them in, I'll be down in a minute," I turned and started walking down the hallway. "You too Travis!" I heard him get up and follow me. I also heard the cops sit down and Fang introducing himself. I didn't actually go to the room though. Since the cops' backs were facing me, I stopped and put Angel down and quickly army crawled over to the couch where they sat. Fang had moved to the chair.

I heard them talking about my brother's murder. Fang sat there looking clueless. I stood on my knees behind the men, not even breathing. As fast as lightning I took their two heads and smashed them together. Just hard enough that they will have a concussion.

Both cops slumped over. Iggy and Nudge had come out of the closet **(not in the gay way)** holding a thick rope for boating.

Iggy and Fang tied the men up and carried them over to the closet. I grabbed the thing of cookies and put it in the closet too, so they won't starve when they awoke like a day later. I snuck one for me and Angel though.

"Nice work," I high fived everyone. I looked at the clock, it was around ten to eleven at night.

"The family went on vacation," Iggy confirmed. "Beds made, no jackets or shoes, missing clothes, and expired milk that expired days ago."

"Good detective work Iggy," he grinned.

I pulled off the light jacket I was wearing. I then noticed my shirt was a little ripped and dirty. Probably from me and Fang's fight.

"We probably won't get the chance like this again. I really doubt that the cops will check the rooms down here. The old lady will tell the cops we escaped so they will probably think we left the building," I stated, "We have the house for the night."

"Sweet!" Gazzy said.

"I think we all need a shower, we smell like the hair dye still," Iggy commented.

"I'm first!" I rushed to the bathroom but sadly, I only managed 2 steps closer to the door since Fang grabbed me by the waist. He threw me on the couch and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door while I pounded on it with my fists.

I gave up and sighed. The rest were snickering. Iggy and Gazzy walked over to the couch and plopped on it. It was then when I noticed Gazzy and Angel were wearing little kid pyjamas. Gazzy's was shorts and a t-shirt with Spiderman prints over it and Angels was in a night gown with a big Care bear on it. They were really skinny so it fit them except for the fact they were tall for their age.

Angel , Nudge and I went to tour the apartment. We figured by the rooms there was a kinda large mom who was kinda tall (probably 4 inches shorter than me), a dad who was shorter than Iggy/Fang's height but wore baggy stuff, a teenage girl who was shorter than Fang but large like her mom, a little boy probably around the age of 6/7 and a little girl probably 5/6.

Nudge and Angel picked out the clothes first saying I had no fashion sense. Well, I'm hurt now. Thanks guys.

Iggy was too tall for the teen's clothes so he had to wear the dad's. We were all very skinny with the exception of Fang who was very muscular. He had a slim and small waist but then if you went up more, his chest was wider and muscled. He was still classified as skinny though.

Nudge got out a large white t-shirt that looked like it would be very baggy on Iggy. Eh, who cares really. The pants –however- would fall down even with a belt. We would make sure to get sports shorts from the teen's room. We grabbed plain white socks too.

Since we were in the parent's room, Nudge decided to grab my outfit too. I tried on a million clothes before Nudge and Angel decided I could try to get into the teen's clothes.

In the end I had jeans, a t-shirt, a new pair of converse, sunglasses to hide my eyes and a sweater. **(AN too lazy to describe the outfits, just look for the links on my profile) **I actually liked it. Wow, shocker I know. Angel had an adorable little girl's outfit that surprisingly fit her except for the fact her pants were shorts for her long legs and Nudge fit the girl's clothes perfectly like me **(again link on profile).**

The thing is- I feel bad for Fang. He had to wear the girl's clothes. We got him black jeans from the mom (they'd probably be baggy on him) and a big black t-shirt from the teen's closet. We also managed to find dark blue and white Nike shorts for Iggy. Lucky him.

Lastly we got Gazzy a green big t-shirt that would have been big on the little boy but fits him perfectly. We also got him some dark blue jeans.

We left the rooms and went over to the couch. "Okay where does everyone want to sleep?" I asked. And yes, the great Max is staying in the hotel swarming with cops. Incredibly stupid right? But that's not what they expecting. They probably think we left since they know about my habit of not staying in one place for too long.

"Nobody sleeps on the couch though, it's too dangerous in case someone gets through the front door," Fang said. Probably one of the longest sentences he ever said.

"How you'd get in here anyways?"

"Iggy and Nudge went around and Iggy picked the lock," Gazzy told me. Did I mention Iggy was good at picking locks?

"Good job Iggy but how did you know that there was no family here?"

"Fang told me," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Know the parents, babysit," he said.

"okay then, since I'm a-"

"weird, tomboy-"

"I was gonna say I was a paranoid freak," I growled at Iggy while he threw up his hands in surrender. "Everyone has to share a room. Gazzy, you're in the little boy's room with Fang – and he will sleep on the floor," I told them giving a pointed look at Fang. "Nudge and Iggy in the teen's room, you're used to living with each other; Angel and I get the parents room." It feels good to lead.

I went to take a shower. The warm water felt amazing on my back.

Sadly, I had to end it. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and wiped the foggy mirror.

I looked at my reflection. Something didn't seem right.

Staring at me was a man that looked like a model. He had a knife dripping with blood; I screamed as a picture of Ari –bloody and bruised- flashed in my mind. Slowly the man in the man morphed and I was staring at myself. A glazed look in my eye and an evil grin. Mirror-Me slowly lifted the knife, aiming it right at my chest. She let out a snarl and dove the knife forward. There was pain in my chest and head.

I fell to the floor holding my head and heart. It felt like they would explode. Then Fang would have to clean my brain off the wall.

I closed my eyes and saw...me. I think I was seeing things through the eyes of Ari. I lifted the knife and stabbed. I felt it. The pain he felt each time the knife went through flesh. My scream was muffled as I withered on the floor in pain. My chest burned and ached.

When the pain subsided, I got myself to my knees wheezing. I used the sink to pull myself to my feet. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I never felt such great pain before; I was tired and exhausted.

My eyes blurred, "MAX!" a voice yelled as the door hit the wall. Strong arms wrapped around my figure. That was when I noticed I had curled into a ball.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay," a comforting voice said again. I opened my eyes and stared into those black eyes. Fang.

HOLY CRAP!

I looked down. Thank god, I still had the towel wrapped around me.

"Nudge! Come in here!" Fang yelled noticed my lack of clothes. "Can you change her please?"

Nudge must have grabbed a giant t-shirt. She took the towel away and quickly pulled in on, including my bra and underwear. I didn't care about being naked in front of her though. She was like my sister.

I heard Fang came in again. Yes, heard. I had shut my eyes; I couldn't stand appearing weak in front of them. I felt Fang's arms around me again and pick me up, carrying me to my (well, not my) bed.

I felt him lean down to my ear, "Good night and sweet dreams Max," his minty breath tickled my ear. I was gonna sleep well tonight.


End file.
